


主与奴 27

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	主与奴 27

他吸了他。

他是个有天赋的男人。

他很会吸。灵活的舌头舔舐冠状沟和鸡巴下方敏感的阳筋，大张着嘴，让又粗又大的肉茎在他的嘴中进出，愿意接纳托尼激动时在他嘴里无章法的抽插，还包容地裹着牙齿不去弄疼他。在托尼挺胯抽插时，他还能给他深喉。

唐睫毛卷翘的黑亮眼睛微微发红，从下往上注视着托尼。

在这种时刻，这种臣服的眼神让托尼心头满得快要炸开，胯下一阵一阵地酥麻和火热。

他很快就射了。

唐顺从地张开嘴，让他一股又一股全部射进自己的嘴中。

黑人把这根大肉虫拍在脸上，吮吸着射过精的鸡||巴，好让男人舒缓着高||潮，并且乖顺地看着他。

托尼满足地喘息着把他拉起来，抱在怀中。

唐把手指伸进嘴中，张开嘴让他看他口中的精液，然后舔舔嘴唇，咽了下去，然后挑挑眉毛，勾起一个笑容。

托尼觉得他很媚。

如果不是刚射过，他简直想把他摁在这个王座中，干得他哭泣求饶。

他低骂一声，压下他的头。


End file.
